


你从我的课堂溜了出去，两次。（完结）

by moleculesrar



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: !Bottom Henry, M/M, another universe, 本亨
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moleculesrar/pseuds/moleculesrar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【完结】<br/>大学校园AU设定。<br/>戏剧学系。本教授，亨学生。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. （上）

像一种束缚必须被挣脱，本解开了自己的西装扣。他必须解决它，他必须搞定他心理这份强大的不悦，和胃部几近呕吐的愤怒。  
就在刚刚的课上，他讲到《新爱洛伊丝》时所有学生的脸上都挂着憧憬与崇拜，而唯独那个漂亮男孩头也不回，走出了他的教室，就像他讲的是二十六个字母，而不是‘英法文学’。本看见他的粗眉毛像挑衅似的扬着单侧，他依靠这个和雕刻一般的脸庞认出了男孩是谁。上个学年的戏剧节上出彩的一次改编，古希腊戏剧《阿伽门农之死》，男孩在舞台上扮演阿伽门农，是当时支持度最高的一部戏，本在颁奖礼上为他身旁的女学生颁过奖杯，因此对他有粗略的记忆。  
另外，扎克教授给他推荐过男孩的论文。系办公室的教师们对此报以关注，认为这名优秀学生写出了‘令人沦陷的文章’，他们说，这个男孩认真、勤奋、从不逃课……所以当这位优秀学生急切地离开他的课堂，绝对不是因为生理问题——他之前偷溜过一次，回来后只过了十分钟就第二次出去——步伐快得仿佛逃离一个上演灾难的恐怖地狱。本恨不得追上去，在走廊里揍他一顿，给他的脸上留点颜色，告诉这个不遵守规则的坏男孩谁才是Boss，谁值得尊敬。  
男孩在下课前回来了，收拾了背包。本试着不想这件事，不去看‘阿伽门农’。他的后半堂课上的一塌糊涂，他还没对一个学生这样在意过，和被他这样羞辱过。或许以往来上他课的人资质平庸，让他对思维碰撞有所保留，之后那个男孩连对他的问题也没有，径直从他面前离开了。  
本不知道为什么会选择跟踪他。  
或许就是那样，一种束缚必须被挣脱，他必须解决这该死的棘手事儿，他无比在意、目前摆在第一位的事儿。  
他跟着男孩走进图书馆，那模样像天上疯狂勒索百姓祭祀烤肉的阿波罗的男孩。  
说真的，这张脸令他不介意事情再棘手一点儿。如果男孩能在他的教学内容上推翻他——不，那是不可能的。从没有那种人。他在这块领域是绝对精通的。  
本发觉自己的步伐在加速，像一根钢针紧随磁铁。他棕色的尖头皮鞋压上二楼最后一个台阶，双眼始终锁定男孩宽阔的肩膀，看着那个躲在深蓝卫衣里的自大狂藏进‘世界历史’的书架之间。  
图书馆最不幸的北极区，通常情况下没什么人来。所以当本的皮鞋触上地毯，细细的暗蓝毛绒还翘着，没被鞋底驯服。  
在这样人迹罕至的区域，男孩甚至没发现他的存在。毫不迟疑的背影似乎在告诉本——他的课和他一样无足轻重。这令人无法忍受。他的鞋子激起一层浮躁的薄灰。  
他必须警告男孩他的规则。本坚定地向前走去，当他迈步时，平整的鞋底被拧弯，那片绒毛温顺地躺在地上。

“你从我的课堂溜了出去。”本取下《英国史》的上卷，轻声地、却透着一股威严。  
男孩的左臂定格在半空，指尖担在《英国史》的下卷。他听出那个人是谁，也能从他的言谈之间听出教授的情绪。这位一直被学生私下吐槽扑克脸和敷衍笑的老师，没打算对他隐瞒什么。至此，他也不打算隐瞒什么。  
当他回过头时蓝色同棕色在不算明亮的灯下交汇。他的教授拉出一个狭长的影子，将他罩在严肃的阴影里，修长的手指掌握着他想要的，那本书的上卷。  
“阿弗莱克教授，”他说，含着肩膀，表现出一种谦卑的礼貌，“下午好。我不得不那样做。”  
“不得不？亨利——”本的身体不动声色地倾斜，垂眼飞快地在男孩的胸前扫视，寻找着他刻有名字的胸章，“卡维尔。卡维尔先生。”他装作他记得那个男孩的名字，装作他掌控一切。  
“必须。阿弗莱克教授，我几乎一刻也不能忍受。”  
那双蓝眼睛像一种拷问，也像一种审视。投射出批评和判断的理智视线，而又十分含蓄，被他温和的外表和绅士风度遮挡。本听见自己声音沙哑，满满都是质问。  
“你觉得它那么糟糕？”  
棕皮鞋落在亨利的双脚间那一小块地毯，极度危险的距离。如果本想报复他、或者伤害他、被他激怒，简直轻而易举。亨利把下卷抱在怀里，指肚用力捏着书的边缘，冰凉，麻木而且已经发白，那是恐惧的根源。  
“非常糟糕。”他故作冷静地说。  
这激发了本的惯性轻蔑，他的胃陷入痉挛，又一次。但他扯出一个笑容，“你真的读过《新爱洛伊丝》吗？男孩。”  
那个笑容让亨利无法冷静，他抬头，为他的教授送去柔和而期冀的目光，“我读了。”  
“再读一次。”本把上卷塞进亨利怀里，他的笑更轻蔑了，视线也飘忽不定，扫着周围，最后才定格回亨利身上，“你两次都出去了快半个小时，我的课一共才一个半小时。”  
“我不是听不懂你的课，我不是没读懂。我知道你在讲什么，阿弗莱克教授。我足够了解你了，甚至知道你午餐和晚餐会在不同的店里吃不同种的沙拉，还知道它们分别是什么、怎么做。”粗眉头皱在了一起，亨利急得有些气喘，望着本有些惊讶的张开嘴，他继续说道，仿佛把全部的力量都使上了，“你在课上讲圣普乐爱上了他的学生朱丽。”  
“他确实爱她。”  
“你在课堂上念了那段圣普乐写给学生的爱情诗。”  
“我必须念出来，”似乎对这种教学模式的批判无法忍耐，本咬紧的牙关里挤出了低沉的争吵，“课堂上有没读过这本书的学生，他们必须听见每一个单词才能体会到——”  
“你说你赞赏他们的爱情，为他们的悲剧感到难过和惋惜。”亨利扶着他的额头，蓝眼睛抑制不住潮湿，“我不知道我是否该继续思考下去，阿弗莱克教授。”  
“你写出了那样优秀的论文，却不能理解这种最基本的感情吗！”本抓上亨利的肩膀，用力的摇了摇，“你知道扎克有多器重你吗？你怎么能不明白呢？”  
亨利放弃了思考，他主动环上本的脖子，踮起脚尖，贴在他的怀里，吻上那肖想已久的两片属于本的薄唇。这个吻溢满濡湿，躁动，充满渴望，像饥渴的人张开干涸的喉咙吮吸屋檐漏下来的水滴，他察觉到本的步伐在后退，双臂却贴上了他的腰。  
“……我能。教授，我每天都在经历他们的思念。”

TBC


	2. （下）

下一秒亨利的背撞上硬邦邦的书架，发出一声闷响，仿佛是从天堂坠入地狱的声音，他的双腿像融化为一滩泥泞的沼泽，虚脱地靠着书架，两卷《英国史》掉落，畸形地躺在地板上。  
是本推开了他，在天花板上寻找监控器的身影。  
一切安全，没留下记录。  
“你在发疯吗？”本的手指勾上领带，转了转。不留痕迹，抚平衬衫上一条褶皱，工整如初。  
亨利茫然地找寻着借口，企图让本不因为他感到难受，没人为他的冲动买单，除了他自己。  
“你可以说是我引诱你的，把一切都推到我身上来。我不能控制自己像朱丽一样，爱上圣普乐，当我听到那段情诗，我觉得我在被折磨，鞭打，像在地狱里受刑。教授，我发誓我不会再去上你的课了。我很抱歉。我今天做什么仿佛都在犯错。”结束了。亨利想，就像他手指抚平的一切。  
本准备了一堆责怪和教训男孩的话。但他确信他捕捉到了亨利眼神中的浓厚的、无法掩饰的悲伤，那无比真实。而真正让他放下芥蒂，开始觉得有趣就是因为这些东西，是来自那个男孩的不可思议的丰富的痛苦。  
他想他已经原谅男孩了。  
这没什么大不了，他开始反思是不是怪自己小题大做，才把这个男孩惊吓到吐露真言。同时他也想安慰亨利，非常的、迫切地想亨利重新露出笑容。  
但这些想法必须放一放，本最想的是捉弄这名优秀学生。  
“如果你不来上课，我就会给你不及格。”  
他严厉的说，忍不住露出一个非常本·阿弗莱克式的趣味笑容。一只手绕过黑西服，撑在外套里腰侧的白衬衫上，身体倾斜，就像往日那个迷人的他一样神采奕奕。另一只手在男孩半现于黑卷发的耳垂前，犹豫了片刻，撑上他耳后的书架。他的皮鞋悄悄在地上蹭着，带着游刃有余。就好像他清楚自己颇受喜爱，因此可以借这份天赋肆意妄为。  
这男孩拥有一个漂亮的小脑瓜，本喜欢他的论文，喜欢他提出的一切观点，喜欢他的解读，从第一次在戏剧节上遇见他，他就非常欣赏他，认可他。  
果不其然，那只受惊小鹿似的小家伙震惊地看向他，半天颤抖着嘴唇挤出一句，“不。”  
“当然如果你来上课——”本想他不止原谅男孩了，他可能从一开始就没责怪过亨利。他只是，只是——不能接受事情超出自己掌控。好在现在主动权还有机会回到他的手里。“即使你期末不及格，也会多个男朋友来安慰你。”他低下头，这次的吻温情和热辣，他享受着亨利的防卫如城墙般倒塌。或许从一开始就没打算对他建起高墙，总之轻而易举，那男孩被他的情话和吻抽走了力气，瘫软着靠在他怀里，毫无意识地轻哼。  
“其实我有一个地方没明白，你说圣普乐非常狼狈？”急切地分开了这个吻，亨利向他的教授提出追问。  
“难道不是吗？”  
亨利不甘地翻了个白眼。“我以为朱丽才狼狈。”  
“一位老师沦落到向他的学生告白。难道这位老师不狼狈吗？如果不是俗套的他妈的爱情。”  
“阿弗莱克教授，你就不肯退让哪怕一毫米。”  
粗眉毛又挑起来了。本深喘了一口气，手指抚了上去。  
“噢，男孩。这可是一场战争，一次革命。”他笑着做了个比喻。“比攻占巴士底狱还难。”

 

“我们唔……就不能换嗯……换个唔……地方……哈啊，接吻吗？”  
他的抗议微不足道，总是让本捕捉到他嘴唇，直白地打断他。  
亨利异常清楚潮湿的不只有他蹭满唾液的下巴。他像只落入狐狸双眼的兔子，丝毫不能放松警惕。但他的大脑强迫他享受本爱抚过的任何地方，他的背脊，他的大腿，隔着牛仔布料也能感受到那烫人的可怕温度。  
一双炽热的手溜进他的牛仔裤，像个不讲理的好色之徒，而不是他那高高在上的老师，以一种会落下烙印的力量把他的屁股掌控，烫得他本能地颤抖，像发低烧的男孩轻微痉挛，脸颊也散出大片绮红。  
那瞬间，他忘记了他们在课堂上的身份，他靠在本的怀里，大脑像煮开的奶油。他等待这一刻不知多久。  
“教授，”他的额头抵在本的肩膀，“我在哪儿？”  
“‘生物学’区，我们刚刚才一起走到这。”  
那双急切的手掠夺他，在他苍白的臀部肌肤上搞破坏。这和他以往的幻想完全不同。这个诚实的男孩为自己构建了无数次礼貌的搭讪，浪漫的约会，温柔缠绵的性爱……现在，那些拼凑的、断断续续的可耻画面宛若玻璃被砸碎。  
但亨利喜欢这样。  
他的爱人不浪漫，甚至下流、粗鲁，会伤害他，把他的皱眉和痛苦当作牛排一样放进口中咀嚼。不需要明天，今晚他的两瓣屁股就会布满青痕。亨利一阵急喘，他觉得他会在那样密集的吻下呛到，在绝对的力量前体无完肤。  
他拥着本，“不是嗯……说好了，一起去外面喝杯咖啡？”  
“了解彼此，交流思想。”本翻了个白眼。“你说得很漂亮，小坏蛋。才走出不到三个书架就吻了我，你说的话就跟减肥的女人说——”  
“嗯？她们说什么？”他像挂在本的身上。  
“说再也不吃杏仁饼干。”  
本的西装外套已经落在地上，亨利用鞋子挑着领口，把它踢开，故作真诚，“严肃的说，我们该找个酒店开间房。”  
然后他的牛仔裤挂在了大腿上，疼痛和耻辱接踵而至。或许有人已经听见他们的声响，当本的掌心紧密地扣上他的屁股，拍打得响亮至极。本把他禁锢在怀里，他甚至不想逃跑，只能还回几声细碎呜咽。  
“你根本没说真心话，你这个不列颠来的小骗子。”像个擅敲诈的街边流氓，本在他的屁股上捏了一下。  
亨利忍不住抗议他的洋洋得意，“阿弗莱克教授，哈啊…混蛋。”他绝望地抓着本肩膀上那一小块西服布料，简单而粗俗的游戏令他慢慢的硬起。本糟糕地意识到这个，他向亨利投去审视的目光，满是轻易穿透亨利戒备的犀利，亨利的背脊因此窜上快乐的酥麻。  
而本望着他的深邃的目光，就像发现一个贪心的男孩。  
“卡维尔先生，一个贪心鬼不能得到快乐后反过来指责带给他满足的好心人。”  
教授幽幽开口，那情感愤怒或者原谅都不是，那对这个可爱男孩来说太复杂，他们无需如此。亨利知道他想要什么，无论本是否原谅他，亨利已经是个赢家，现在只要给他，给他——  
纯粹的征服。  
当他们同时意识到这件事，亨利反而上扬唇角，露出两颗俏皮的虎牙，像是对某种制度发起挑衅。  
“那他能祈求更多吗？”他故作天真地问。  
“好心人允许他试试看。”本充满魔力的说，无所畏惧，“我很民主。”  
“如果你想听到那句以‘F’开头的祈求。我的教授，让我们现实点。期末优秀，绩点4。”  
本不动声色，不带笑容，甚至没对他的提议冠以幼稚，“即使我不给你优秀，我也有办法让你说出来。”  
亨利感到他的肠道更加粘稠，湿滑的液体矜在他的穴口，即将溢出。本将手贴在他的腰上，引得他一阵轻颤。  
“你也是个骗子。你刚刚还说你民主，”亨利喘着粗气，“干脆给我不及格，我想被我的男朋友安慰。”  
“比如这样。准备一星期的应急食物到出租单间里，除了床哪儿也不许你去——”  
本追着他的男孩寻觅他的唇，宠溺的在上面啄一口。中指滑至他的臀缝，停下。给了他一次警告，也给了他焦虑时应得到的安抚。亨利骄傲的头颅慢吞吞的垂下，细碎的刘海混着汗水，贴在他的额头。他开始崩塌，液体顺着穴口汩汩流淌，蹭上情人的指缝。  
“Fuck me,Ben.”他颤抖的哀求，想要折磨快些结束。  
“你忘了最重要的词。”  
那双尖头的棕皮鞋撬开他的双脚，膝盖顶进他的腿间。亨利大腿瘫软，本禁锢了他的手，将它背到身后去，压进他的腰窝，对他加强了管制。  
“Please.”亨利含糊地答。他越来越激动，最后带着胡乱的发抖，“Please,please,Ben,please!”  
“乖男孩。”  
本吻了他，蛮横的打开他的口腔，一个色情而湿漉漉的法式深吻。  
本擅长亲吻，他亲过无数男孩和女孩，而这个男孩是嘴唇最柔软的一个。他滑进了一根手指，作为对男孩的奖励。

亨利尽可能的听话，让本在他身体里随心所欲的按压，搅动，留下细微的疼痛。本的耐心比他想象中要长，不紧不慢的玩弄着他圆润的屁股，那根手指如同刑具，中间的骨节撑开他，把他的理性推到一旁。即使他咬紧牙关不发出任何声音，越来越强的水声暴露了他渴望的一切。  
“很紧，大男孩。”本夸奖他，语气像形容苹果派很好吃一样平常。  
“啊……进来，直接进来操我……”亨利躁动不安，“色鬼！”他断断续续地说。  
浪漫的诗歌是高明的伪装，“难道卡维尔先生不正为此疯狂？”掌控一切之人审问他。亨利诚实地翘起阴茎，流淌汁液。  
“你在戏弄我，我还有什么让你不满的吗？”男孩挣扎着。  
“从你走出我的课堂起，事情就该如此。”  
本开始拽领带。窄长的黑布，上面缠着暗金色条纹，袖长而有力的手指缠绕着绸子一样的领带，拉过亨利的双手。粗暴，严厉，将手腕刻上一片红痕。  
“爸爸辛苦工作了一整天，连盒男孩送来的烟都抽不到。”  
“不，别这样，本。我没反抗过你。”  
亨利向后退了两步，本扯着他的胳膊像将他拖到面前。  
“可你对我有所隐瞒。课堂上你消失了两次，每次半小时。”  
“我以为我们已经放开那件事了。”  
“你避重就轻了，亨利，男孩。你没告诉我你去做了什么。”  
亨利的脸颊蔓延红云，心虚的眨着蓝眼睛。“你现在的做法很变态，教授。”  
“看来我的判断是正确的。”本眯着双眼，狡猾从他的视线里流出，“你习惯了使用双手自我抚慰，当我剥夺它们，你就会恐惧。”  
领带粗暴的将他的双手捆在一起，勒紧的布条嵌进他的皮肤，本在上面系了个代表胜利的蝴蝶结。  
“我不喜欢在做爱时，对方总是靠抚摸缓解痛苦。可能在你的幻想里，我温柔的就像男孩总有一个最喜欢的叔叔。你有吗？亨利。”本问他。沉稳宛若在赌场上揭开最后一张必胜的扑克牌。  
亨利被他翻转，背对着他。男孩意识到他要动真格的，紧张的用被捆的发疼的双手撑着书架，连连点头，“是的。”  
“那你该失望了，男孩。”本开始解皮质腰带的金属扣。  
亨利舔着嘴唇，干涩，胀痛。他的情人仿佛把这儿啃破了。而且该死的姿势让他特别不舒服。他的手腕发麻，可他为这份不适狂欢，保持耐心等待本对他的最后通牒。  
“我一点也不温柔。”本拉开裤链。

他被摆出荡妇的姿势，翘着他的屁股，干巴巴地等他的老师恨不得把文件包里所有东西翻出来，找到最急用的那个。  
“套子用光了。操。”本爆了句粗口，文件包被他扔到一边。  
“别看着我。我只有半瓶润滑剂。”一双被绑的涨红的手艰难地伸进背包，摸到一个小圆瓶。他稍稍想支起一点儿腰，本把他按了下去，顺便把那瓶润滑剂没收。  
香甜的草莓味扑鼻而来，拆开圆瓶盖子，细管喷口对着他的屁股浅浅刺进。本的手指压着亨利后穴的褶皱，将它们拉平，冰凉的液体噗嗤一声喷上，流进亨利滚烫的直肠。亨利不禁缩起屁股，本撑上他耳侧书架的手臂震慑着他，另一侧粗壮的小臂揽上他的腰，将他躲闪的下身揽回怀抱，肿大的阴茎甩上他白嫩的大腿根。他小声的惊呼，双手攥紧领带的带头。  
没有套子，没有安全措施，甚至无法躲闪。沾着粘汁的龟头撑开他紧致的甬道，整根胀起青筋的阴茎毫不留情的挤开他的屁股，塞进他的身体。漫长的折磨直到本的囊袋拍打上他们的交合处才宣告暂停。  
亨利放松自己，深呼吸着，这才确定自己不会因强奸似的进入方式哭出来。本的小臂越圈越紧，他又挺了挺腰，亨利难受的哼吟，觉得自己的胃快被顶出来了。本分别摸上他胸前早就挺起的乳头捏在指尖，粗糙的指肚重重的磨蹭，开始晃腰操他。  
亨利皱着眉头，写满欲求的蓝色双眼里透着对奇妙感受的惊讶，还有疼痛带来的失神。他的身体被本撞得不停摇晃，双臂担在书架上，像个叫床声制造机，来不及捂住嘴，生怕图书馆有人发现他们干这事儿。还好这间藏书室几乎没什么人来。  
本掐着他的后颈，将几次妄图逃脱的他拽回来，胡乱的在他的肠道里顶撞，像试探他的极限，成功找到令他颤抖的那点，狠狠撞上。粗大的阴茎擦过他的肉壁，润滑剂被亲密无间的摩擦挤压出来，又随着胯间的拍打溅上他圆翘的屁股。  
“啊……嗯啊…本！……太大了呜啊……”几次顶撞，亨利破碎的叫嚷传进自己的双耳。  
“后悔了吗？男孩。”本拍了拍他的屁股，下流的掌印又叠上一层。  
“你比我的想象棒上一千倍、一万倍。”他坚定地说，绝不肯认输。  
或许图书馆的空调温度开得太高，他汗如雨滴，痒痒的顺着棱角分明的下巴滑落。本连着撞了几十下才慢慢放缓速度，亨利有机会咬紧嘴唇，艰难地控制他该出什么声音、不该出什么。  
肉刃抽出三分之二，本掌控力道，重新重重操进他快被捣烂的柔软后穴。那感觉好的令他呜咽。他的胳膊开始挣扎，他的阴茎涨的发疼，迫切地需要抚慰。  
“请松开我。”亨利嗓音沙哑，带出一阵压抑痛苦的快乐，夹着不安。  
本拉住他的头发，将他的头拽起，咬上他的脖颈，滑溜溜的舌尖品尝着他的肌肤。  
“学会控制你自己。”本命令他。  
不需要刻意的警示，他的教授——这位天生王者，施舍一般解开束缚他的领带。在他的指尖上亲昵的蹭了一下，算作提示。亨利清楚，他不能移动他的双手，而且一切变得更困难，他不可以触碰他双腿间某个地方，这靠得都是他卑微的星点儿自制力。同时他迷失在本带给他的快乐，背脊的酥麻、如同电流自他们紧密相连之处蔓延。  
“Fuck me!Fuck……”  
他控制不住渴望尖叫。他的教授他的情人他最爱的人包括他来到这所课堂的理由，让他软弱的期盼痛哭一场，撸动他的阴茎直到射精。仿佛察觉到一切——这个男孩太容易暴露，本的双手扣着他的力度仿佛将他钉在书架上。  
而他快被撑坏了，肉刃搅得他的后穴疼痛却发痒，将他的身体被开发到什么也无法塞进，只有一个人能强迫他接受一切、忍耐一切。  
“告诉我你希望我射在里面。”  
“射在我里面。”  
他激动地讨好身后的教授。腰椎发麻，骨盆撑挤。仿佛只有毁坏他的混蛋——他的教授才能赐给他一切。不像他们在课堂或者调情时思绪万千，单纯的他渴望那根滚烫的阴茎射在他身体里。  
本环上他的脖颈，轻轻地握上他的喉咙，引得他一个寒颤。继而又开始快速地直接的用那根粗长的阴茎操他。他夹紧腿，无法承载和消化那么多快感，而一只手恰到好处摸上他双腿之间，粗暴的擦了擦混着汗水的淫液，野蛮得拉开他的大腿。  
“请你全部射进来，求你！阿弗莱克教授……本……”他窒息的尖叫着，眼前一片恍惚，书籍的名字变成了一片发昏的色彩框。  
那样的快节奏逼他高潮。在本刚攥上他的圆润可爱的阴茎顶端，白液不受抑制喷射。  
本能感受到亨利的肠道一点点抽搐着收紧，变得出人意料粘稠，绞着他的肉茎做着仿佛吮吸或者榨干之类的无法形容的工作，直到把他绞至无法控制，精液全部深深灌进亨利的直肠，下一秒就快冲进男孩的可怜的胃。  
他没舍得放开男孩，迎着这片滚烫继续操了十几下。手指收紧力度，压着男孩的龟头向外挤弄，直到男孩再也淌不出任何东西。疲软的阴茎才肯从男孩发红泛着水光的屁股里滑出。惹得男孩一声惊喘。  
亨利拽回了点儿意识。他的股间一片湿热，像尿在裤子里的婴儿。大股精液仿佛烙在他的肠道，逐渐变得干燥，而这时本吻了他，舌头在他的口腔中留恋的舔他。他即将跪倒没力气站立，像被抽走了膝盖。本拍了拍他的屁股，手指压上他的被操得红肿的穴口轻揉，精液顺势被按了出来，流上他的大腿。他气喘吁吁。  
“这确实比我想的棒。”  
他粘在这个不讲理的教授怀里亲吻他。而本的视线却被远处抽走了。  
“教授？”他皱着眉头询问。  
“提上你的裤子。”  
他的教授命令他，一边整理起自己的外套，棕色皮鞋将西装外套勾了回来，一边帮他系起被扯得变形的衬衫扣子。  
“快，图书管理员来了。”本拍拍他的肩膀，就像一位合格的正派教授。

 

三十分钟后他们在教学楼某个男卫生间缠绵那个还余热的吻，本的膝盖顶着他。他张开他的大腿，像个婊子一样蹭他的男人。  
“呼——”  
好不容易抽离那个焦灼的吻，亨利大口的喘息，脸上还挂着红晕。他的衬衫被从牛仔裤里拉了出来，盖着屁股上晕湿的一小块水渍。  
“幸好我们动作快。”他眨着挂满水雾的温柔的蓝眼睛。  
“馋嘴的小猫。”阿弗莱克教授刮着他漂亮学生高挺的鼻梁。  
“说真的，教授，我们真该去开个房。”  
亨利缠上他的教授，就像本形容的那样，只不过他更热情。而本从来没见过他现在这副难以想象的模样，这个平时简直可以用“规矩”概括的男孩，撕下他的伪装，成了一个粘人的大男孩，正色情地蹭他的皮鞋尖儿。那篇正经的论文在本的脑子里被扯得粉碎，纸屑都不剩，和这名小作者完全对不上号。  
“我们可以晚上去开房，男孩。到时候随便你怎么叫，多大声我都不会管。但现在你正硬着，我不喜欢那些拐弯抹角的游戏。”  
本捏着男孩的下巴，吻他形状精致的嘴唇。男孩享受的轻哼一声，扬起刺眼的阳光般的笑容，懒散的眯着蓝眼睛，认真却调皮的向他发出邀请。  
“操我，阿弗莱克教授。”  
没有更多的迟疑和语言，这次他们轻车熟路。  
本发现这位姓卡维尔的学生比他想象的要聪明能干，也更难搞定。他仿佛什么痛苦都愿意忍耐，愿意接纳，不停的对他说着“我爱你”，“操我”，“我是你的婊子”之类的叫嚷，而他们俩则伴随着这些真诚的爱意又一次高潮。直到教学楼快要锁门而亨利几乎无法走路，浑身散发着精液的散漫味道。然后他们才去开了房，并且又一次‘忘记’了买套子。

 

在《新爱洛依丝》的专题模块结束后，本开始讲他的新模块。  
那天他带了《摩尔·弗兰德斯》到他的课堂上，低头望见他的男孩坐在第一排，正对着他的讲台，双手撑着下巴抬头仰望着他，眼中露出无法掩饰的爱意。而本的回视让他的脸颊很快蔓延红晕，直至耳根。  
本清了清嗓，吞了口冰凉的矿泉水。  
“摩尔，一个荡妇。”  
他说，甚至没有看向亨利一眼，但他的余光瞥见亨利羞愧的低下头，咬着手指。  
“她在还是处子之时，受到收养她的主人家里的大少爷引诱。这个地方特别有意思。”  
他挑了下眉，确信充满仰慕的学生们并没领会他的趣味，但这不要紧，亨利已经开始用笔在本子上乱画，以缓解羞耻心冒泡。  
“当时她爱上了这个男人。当大少爷承诺送她金钱，赞美她，讨好她，并且承诺她婚姻时。摩尔想着，即使他不说这些话，她也将以身相许，她完全不需要这些身外之物。卡维尔先生——”  
他转身，盯着定格在一半逃跑路上的男孩的背影。  
哈，他又想溜走。  
这个甜美而害羞的英国男孩脸色涨红，仿佛因为被曝光于众人前而被罪恶吞噬。当男孩将脸转回来，到一个不仅仅是他可以看清、而是他和同学们都可以看清的角度，他又是那么从容、自然、不迫，像一位真正的绅士彬彬有礼。  
“阿弗莱克教授。”亨利礼貌的点点头，“请问，有什么事吗？”  
“回到你的座位上去，别忘了记笔记。”  
本轻蔑的扭回头，继续讲着之后的故事。他的亨利无可奈何，只能在座位上煎熬剩下的一个多小时，痛苦的捏着笔杆，心里骂了一千遍一万遍混蛋本混蛋教授。

 

其他学生在下课陆续离开教室后，亨利咬着牙，瞪大眼睛把笔记本拍在本的讲台上，嚣张得不可一世。  
“你是故意的，混蛋。你故意折磨我，本·阿弗莱克，我不会再来上你的课了，这次真不来了！”  
本把教案夹在胳膊下，转身从他的男孩身边走开，直到教室门口，他才对他可怜的气愤的男孩摆摆手。  
“卫生间？图书馆？办公室？Emm……上课把你憋坏了吧。”  
他又一次在他的亨利脸上捕捉到熟悉的不服输，亨利把背包丢在桌子上，开始解衬衫纽扣。  
“无耻，色鬼，阿弗莱克，变态……讲台！”

END


End file.
